


So obvious it's invisible

by pioneering



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioneering/pseuds/pioneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone notices.  They're so obvious, it's impossible for anyone to miss how in love they are.</p><p>Everyone, that is, except Bellamy and Clarke.</p><p>(Drastic measures may or may not have been taken.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So obvious it's invisible

0.

Everyone notices.  They're so obvious, it's impossible for anyone to miss how in love they are.

Everyone, that is, except Bellamy and Clarke.

It's the way they seem to gravitate towards one another, the way that no matter where they are in the camp, they somehow end up right next to each other.

It's the way that they're always sitting next to each other at meals, the way that one of them always seems to know what the other is thinking.

It's the way they only back down for one another,  because they are some of the most stubborn people in the camp, and they can only get through to one another.

And it's the way Clarke looks at Bellamy like he has all the answers, and Bellamy looks at Clarke like she hung the moon.

Apparently, they're too dense to figure it out on their own, though.

* * *

1.

To be honest, Murphy was the one who noticed first.  Even if he didn't necessarily realize it right away.

It's not like he was happy about it.  But they had only been on the Ground for a week or two when he realized that Bellamy's near-totalitarian streaks could only be broken by one person: Clarke Griffin.

And that pissed him off to no end—he was as close to a second as Bellamy was going to get, and yet he listened to this _girl_ instead.  Who was _she_ to take food without taking off her wristband, who was _she_ to boss Bellamy around and basically step up as the second leader?

But after he thought about it, and after he watched them for quite some time, especially after he came back carrying a virus, it made a hell of a lot more sense.

Besides, he didn't exactly want Bellamy to be in love with _him_.  So Clarke could have that spot.

* * *

2.

Finn was next, much to his dismay.

It didn't take long for him to realize that he was head over heels for Clarke, that he had fallen for her and fallen _hard_.

True, he never expected to see Raven again.  And he was thrilled that she made it to the ground, but he was furious at himself for screwing things up so incredibly between himself and the two girls because he did something stupid.

So he didn't mind that Clarke was distant—that was understandable, and he was willing to give her all the time she needed, which would hopefully result in her forgiving him.

But the day she told Bellamy to bring guns to back the two of them up when meeting with Anya was the day he _knew_.  He knew she wasn't trying to summon the courage to forgive him and for everything between them to go back to normal—she was _moving on_.

He told her she just had to trust him, she didn't have to trust the Grounders.  But she trusted Bellamy more, and had them bring guns anyway.

* * *

3.

Raven noticed next.  To be honest, she would have noticed sooner, but she was more distracted by the possibility of Finn and Clarke being together than she'd like to admit.  She handled it well, of course.  But it would bother anyone.

Really, she was preoccupied thinking about Finn and Clarke when she realized that they _weren't_ together.  It was a random night, actually, and it was lucky for her, because no matter how much she hated to admit it, it was much easier for her to trust Clarke when she didn't feel like Clarke betrayed here (never mind the fact that there was nothing for Clarke to betray—they didn't know each other before they were on the Ground anyway).

But she was sitting at dinner when Clarke came over and sat down by Bellamy—Bellamy, the man who seemed to drive people away with a glance and obviously preferred eating alone to stew in his own dark thoughts.  But Clarke just plopped down next to him and made no move to get up, because she wasn't delivering a message to him, she just wanted to be there.  And Bellamy didn't try and glare her away, so clearly he didn't mind.

Looking across the fire, she could see Finn watching the pair of them unhappily, and that was when the puzzle pieces clicked together.

Clarke was never going to be with Finn.  Maybe once, she would have, before he basically ruined everything for her, but now.  Now, she looked at someone else like he was the best thing in the world, even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone.  Probably didn't admit it to herself, either.

The two of them were idiots.

* * *

4.

Next, to her amusement, was Octavia.  She wished she saw it earlier, because it made her laugh.  Bellamy Blake, her stubborn, irritating brother, had managed to fall in love with the one person who wouldn't let him walk all over her.  And Clarke Griffin, one of the most bull-headed people she'd ever met, ended up falling for someone who could give her a run for her money.

And neither of them _knew it_.

Octavia figured it out the minute Clarke came flying into Bellamy's arms, surprising both her and Bellamy.  The pure relief on Clarke's face was adorable, and Bellamy, after his initial shock that this girl was actually hugging him because _who did that other than Octavia_ , he responded with enthusiasm.  He scrunched his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around Clarke like she was his life preserver, and Octavia thought it was so precious it was like cupid threw up on them.

When Clarke moved away for a moment to talk to someone else—never letting Bellamy out of her sight, mind you—Octavia slid towards her brother.

"Someone looks a little lovesick," she teased, grinning when Bellamy turned incredulous eyes on her—since he hadn't actually taken his eyes off of Clarke until then.

"Did you eat some of those hallucinogenic nuts?" he asked.  "Because you'd have to be high to think that we would _ever_ be a thing."

Octavia rolled her eyes because _honestly_ they were pathetic, they were blind to something so obvious to everyone else.  "Keep telling yourself that, bro," she said, hitting him lightly on the back of the head.

She headed back towards the camp, but paused briefly and turned back around for a glance.  Sure enough, Clarke and Bellamy were back to invading one another's personal space and not thinking anything of it.

* * *

5.

Abby, much to her dismay, came to the realization most of the camp had come to next.  And she wasn't entirely thrilled, at least at first.

Honestly, she could tell Clarke had a crush when she saw the way the two of them walked around the camp together, constantly.  As in, it was weird to see one without the other.

So she asked Clarke about him.

They were working in medical together one day when Abby turned to her daughter.  "So.  You and Bellamy are...?"

Clarke's eyes widened.  "Oh, no, mom.  No, we're just—we were both kind of in charge at the drop ship, and old habits die hard I guess," she said, dismissing her mother's implications immediately.

Abby looked down and smiled knowingly.  Of course Clarke was too stubborn to see it.  She and Jake had danced around each other for a year before they even thought about marrying, so it must run in the family.

"Just thought I'd ask," she said.

But as she watched Bellamy and Clarke around the camp over the next few days, her nervousness died away.  Bellamy, for all his recklessness, honestly kept Clarke safer than she, or anyone else, ever could.  They were good for each other.

If only they'd see it.

* * *

6.

It was all Octavia's fault, really.  She put the thoughts into Bellamy's head, and he had nothing to do with it.

After talking to his sister, he spent all of his down time over the next few days trying to convince himself that he was _not_ in love with Clarke.  He couldn't be.  They were partners, they were too similar, he didn't even really _like_ her all that much.

His arguments got worse and worse, and he realized that the only person he was deluding was himself.  And for every argument he made to himself, there were ten more situations in which Clarke seemed to make the world light up any time she came near him.

 _But it's not like she'd even feel the same way_ , he thought.  _Nothing has to change between us_.

After all, nothing was different.  He just noticed now _why_ , exactly, he loved being around Clarke so much.

* * *

7.

Clarke blamed her mother for even letting Clarke think about the idea.  Because she was so _not_ in love with Bellamy.  They couldn't even stand one another, why would her mother even think for a second that they were in love?

And then Clarke thought about all the moments when she _didn't_ hate Bellamy, assuming she could only come up with a few to prove her point.

So first she thought about the hug—and okay, she was most definitely glad to see Bellamy and may have hugged him longer than necessary, but she had thought he was dead, hadn't she?  She thought she had fried him along with all the other Grounders.

And then she thought about all the times they sat by each other for dinner.  Okay, so that was a little weird, but she still wasn't comfortable with a lot of the people who came down from the Ark, and Bellamy is familiar, and they were leaders together, so it makes sense that they'd eat together, right?

Then there were all the times they saved each other's lives, but that's just common decency, right?

And then there was the time she realized that Kane had locked up Bellamy, and even though by then he had already been out, she had lost it and started screaming at Kane, only calmed by Bellamy pulling her away.

Who was she kidding.  She was screwed.  But Bellamy obviously didn't feel the same way— _he couldn't_ —so really, she wouldn't have to do anything about it except keep those thoughts under control.

It'd be simple.

* * *

8.

It would have been simple, probably, if the pair of them hadn't been coming to this realization at the same time Octavia decided measures must be taken because if they keep avoiding the issue she'd end up punching one of them in the face— _which may not be a half-bad idea, because then they'll have to take care of each other, and then..._ —and by the time she realized that she needed a hell of a plan to get two people who were incredibly stubborn and incredibly blind to admit to having feelings for one another, she realized she was going to need help.

So she recruited Raven first, and then Jasper and Monty.  The four of them had to be able to come up with something foolproof—after all, there were geniuses among them, and if they couldn't solve this problem then they probably shouldn't be allowed to do anything, because it was literally so obvious that it should be impossible that Clarke and Bellamy were missing it.

Really, it came down to the fact that Monty realized that Octavia knew how to forge her brother's handwriting well enough to force Clarke to confront him.  Raven found the flowers, Octavia wrote the note, and Jasper and Monty made absolutely certain that Bellamy would be in his tent—alone—seconds before Clarke would come flying inside in a rage demanding to know—

" _What the hell is this?_ " hissed Clarke as she barged into Bellamy's tent without warning.

Bellamy looked up, confused, as Clarke brandished a tiny bouquet of flowers with a little note tied to it.  Neither of them noticed Jasper and Monty slip out the tent flap.

"They look like flowers," Bellamy said cautiously.

Clarke slammed the note down on the table he was sitting at.  _Meet me in my tent tonight.  —Bellamy._ "Care to explain?"

Bellamy stared at the note, and the flowers, like they were foreign objects.  "I didn't write that," he said dumbly. 

Clarke had the decency to look confused, but pushed forward anyway.  "Oh, you didn't write this?  This is _your_ handwriting, Bellamy!"

"Yes, but I didn't write—" Bellamy stopped.  "Dammit, Octavia," he swore.  She was the only one who knew how to forge his handwriting, especially considering he had been the one to teach her to write.

Clarke was watching him expectantly.  "I—" he started.  "Octavia wrote this.  She has it in her head that we're 'meant to be together' or something stupid like that, and I'm willing to bet this was her big plan to try and get us together.  But I'd never write you something like this," he said hastily.  "I would never do that to you."

He finished speaking and finally looked at Clarke, who almost looked a little hurt at his final statement.  "Oh.  Okay," she said.  "I'm sorry I barged in here like this.  I should have known it wasn't really you."

She turned to leave, and Bellamy had to clear the air because she looked so small leaving the tent.  "I don't think you understand what I'm saying," he said, cursing himself for feeling the need to add more and making himself sound stupid.  She turned around to look at him, one eyebrow raised.  "I'm saying I wouldn't leave a note like that for you because that's not how I'd treat you, because you deserve better than that and you clearly aren't interested anyway, and—"

His babbling was cut off.  Through the whole speech, Clarke had slowly made her way back over towards Bellamy and taken it upon herself to stop his nonsense by pressing her lips against his, hard.  "You're an idiot," she said.  Bellamy was staring down at her with wide eyes.  "And apparently, I am too," she added, and that was enough for him to hear everything she wasn't saying and decide that talking took too much work and they were kissing again, and suddenly shirts were unnecessary and they couldn't get close enough.

Later that night, Clarke traced the outlines of Bellamy's face, lying flush against him.  "I need you," she whispered simply.

Bellamy pulled her even closer and tightened his arms around her.  "I'm not going anywhere," he said into her shoulder.  "And I need you too."

They fell asleep like that, wrapped in one another, as if the rest of the world didn't exist for that moment.

* * *

9.

The four of them had run away from the side of the tent the moment the two of them stopped talking, not wanting anything to do with what happened after one confessed their undying love for someone.

They were gathered around a log the next morning when Clarke and Bellamy came out of Bellamy's tent the next morning looking slightly disheveled and sat down across from them.

Octavia was smirking at her brother, and Raven was grinning at Clarke, and Jasper and Monty clearly didn't get the memo about being subtle as they high-fived one another.  "It took you long enough," Octavia said.

"You're lucky I didn't rip your brother's head off about that note," Clarke said to Octavia, who just hummed.

"I don't think that would have happened," she said pointedly, considering the way Clarke and Bellamy sat so close to one another that there was no space between them even though there was plenty of room on the log they were sitting on.  "And I don't expect a thank you," she said dramatically, "because that would be weird, but I hope you two have realized how oblivious you've been all this time," she finished, getting up and shooing the other three away to let Clarke and Bellamy have some space.

Bellamy stared down at Clarke and wondered, for the thousandth time since last night, how on earth he'd gotten to be so lucky.  And Clarke looked up at Bellamy and thought about how this may be the last person she would have pictured herself with when they landed on earth, but now she couldn't see herself with anyone else.

And they didn't have to say anything, as they were both content to sit with one another and silently thank their friends for helping them figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was long, compared to the other stuff I've written. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
